Episode 323
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | chapter = Chapter 438 (p. 2-19) | excredits = no | eyecatcher = Luffy - Usopp | rating = 8.4 | rank = 5 }} "Departure from the Water City! The Distinction of a Man, Usopp's Duel" is the 323rd episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary The departure of the Straw Hats from Water 7 is hastened when Vice Admiral Garp, under watch from Aokiji, comes to attack them. Usopp has to do some soul-searching to realize what he really needs to do to rejoin the crew. Long Summary With his Marines having located the Straw Hat Pirates, Vice Admiral Garp sets sail in his ship for Scrap Island. He and his crew are annoyed with the order from Fleet Admiral Sengoku to exterminate the Straw Hats there at Water 7, but saw little choice in the matter with Admiral Aokiji on-board his ship. With the Franky Family calling their farewells to Franky, the Straw Hats set sail on their new ship. But some of the crew are concerned, because one person is missing. Luffy knows. Flashback to a few days before at Galley-La Company's headquarters, where Sanji told Luffy about Usopp's plan to ask to rejoin the crew. At first Luffy is eager to take Usopp back, but Zoro speaks up with an objection. He says it is not right for Usopp to return without at least an apology after the way he quit originally, especially with the duel he fought with Luffy over the Going Merry. Zoro says it is not right for Usopp to be accepted back so easily after the duel, and they must respect its result. He insists that allowing Usopp back without such would be an insult to Luffy's authority as captain, and that he will quit if Luffy allows himself to be walked all over like that. He says it's time for them to stop treating being pirates as a game, and that Usopp needs to learn to a lesson on not quitting so easily. Luffy understands Zoro's point, and agrees. Back in the present, Luffy is convinced (at least outwardly) that Usopp is not returning, but is certain they will run into each other again in the future. Meanwhile, Usopp is running through Water 7, eager to return to the crew and certain they'll welcome him back with open arms. On the ship, Nami asks Luffy to wait just a little while longer, but a cannonball splashing in the water signals their time is up. Vice Admiral Garp has caught up with them. Everybody, especially Luffy, is surprised that it's Garp attacking them. Garp uses a megaphone to hail his grandson. Garp apologizes for the change in situation, since he said previously he would let Luffy leave Water 7, but does say he will take care of the matter by himself. With that, Garp uses his superhuman strength to hurl cannonballs at the ship far harder than a cannon would fire them, an attack he calls Genkotsu Meteor. He fires a warning shot that explodes on the shore by the ship, blowing it out into open water. He calls for more cannonballs so he can proceed with Genkotsu Ryūseigun: he plans on rapid-firing cannonballs at Luffy's ship. Luffy's crew prepares to fend off the attack. Chopper sniffs the air, and senses that Usopp has arrived by the shore of Water 7. Usopp makes it to the shore above Scrap Island and runs through the gathered crowd to see what's going on. Zambai asks him what he's still doing here. He looks up, and sees the new ship as it sails away. Usopp panics, not knowing why they'd leave without him after his help at Enies Lobby. They couldn't possibly have forgotten that he is really Sogeking, could they? Seeing the attack begin, he jumps to Scrap Island and runs after the ship along the shore, trying to get their attention as they fend off Garp's constant rain of cannonballs. Chopper tries to tell them that Usopp has arrived, but they are too busy defending the ship. Usopp calls out to his shipmates, trying to get their attention. All the while, he is in denial that they could've taken his resignation from the crew seriously, and that is why they are leaving without him. He reaches the shore of Scrap Island, and calls for them to stop fooling around. Chopper tries one more time to get Luffy and Zoro to listen for Usopp, but they claim they cannot hear him. Usopp watches in growing despair as the ship sails further away under Garp's attack. Usopp thinks back to the circumstances of his departure and sinks to his knees, realizing finally what his hasty resignation is about to cost him. With tears streaming, Usopp screams to the ship that he is sorry. Luffy finally stops, hearing his mea culpa. Usopp apologizes for being so selfish and stubborn, and that he wishes he could take back what he had said when he left. He begs to be allowed back in the crew. With that, Luffy stretches his arm out to the shore, and screams for Usopp to grab on. He pulls Usopp back onto the boat, tears streaming, as the rest of the crew splits time between rejoicing at the heartfelt reunion and continuing the defense of their ship. With their crew finally complete, Luffy orders his men to fight off the bombardment so they can continue their journey. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *Usopp rejoins the Straw Hat Pirates. His fight with Luffy is also forgiven. *In this episode the Straw Hat Pirates set sail to Fish-Man Island. However, their destination will not be reached until 204 episodes later, due to the unexpected crisis in Thriller Bark and the separation at Sabaody Archipelago and the events at Impel Down and Marineford. This is the longest delayed arrival at an island to date. *The Straw Hat Pirates officially disembark on their new ship. Site Navigation ca:Episodi 323 de:Shukkō Mizu no Miyako! Otoko Usopp Kettō no Kejime